Semiconductor devices, such as sensors, often include an electrical component positioned within a cavity. Cavities may be required to have a relatively high volume (e.g., for microphones) or only need a relatively thin cavity (e.g., a SAW filter) above a resonating member. A lid or housing is positioned over the electrical component to create the cavity that protects the electrical component (e.g., a vibrating component) from additional processes such as encapsulation of mold materials. Further, the lid may provide a level of shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Typical lids are formed out of metal. They may be produced using a stamping process. Stamped lids can only be shrunk (i.e., made smaller) to a certain extent and require being handled as bulk material. Assembly efforts require separate steps to pick and place the stamped metal lids over the component to form the semiconductor device cavities. Semiconductor devices continue to require smaller packaging and cost saving processes, making it difficult to use conventional metal lid processes.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.